A Week To Remember
by Diminutive Elf
Summary: A new transfer student from America and a rather arrogant redhead meet the Ouran High School Host Club. Relationships, Mori actually saying something, and a break in with a gun. Review!
1. Scattered Papers and Flower Petals

**Okay, welcome to my fanfic of Ouran High School Host Club! o I'm not sure if the real characters are actually in character, but I guess I did okay. Except for the Kyouya smiling part. xD He got no merits...? Ooh, can we sense something here? Well, you'll just have to wait. xD Ha. Anyway, this is dedicated to Jezzie-san. Bleh, I didn't think this was very good at first, so you'll have to tell me by reviewing. :D I absolutely adore reviews, so if you've got one to spare, please give it to me. xD Thanks, and enjoy the story! **

Chapter 1: Scattered Papers and Flower Petals

Jezzie walked, no, more like she _strutted_ through the halls of Ouran High School, a pocky stick hanging out of her mouth. It was the first day of the new semester. _'Ah...how troublesome...' _Jezzie thought, sighing. Another stupid day of school...if there weren't hot boys here, she wouldn't even bother to come. Her penpal from America was going to come here on a scholarship today. Jezzie was wearing all black, some black cargo pants and a black tanktop. Like she was going to wear those stupid puffy yellow dresses! Pffft. She rounded a corner, looking down. Since she wasn't paying attention, and apparently the black-haired guy with glasses propped up on his nose wasn't paying attention either, they collided.

"Hey, watch where you're...!" said Jezzie angrily, until she looked up. They were right next to a window, and light shone behind his head so he appeared to be glowing. Jezzie jaw dropped. This guy looked really...cute. No, hot. She hurriedly picked up the papers that had scattered over the floor, and handed them to the guy. He said thanks, with a smile that made Jezzie's insides melt, and continued to walk past. "Um...wait!" she cried out, and jumped in front of him, making her dyed-red hair swish to the side.

"What's your name!" she asked him. He looked surprised for a second, but then regained his 'cool' appearance.

"Ootori Kyouya," he, or Kyouya, replied, and then asked, "Why?"

Jezzie's eyes grew wide for a moment then started scratching the back of her head nervously, smiling. "Eheheh...no reason. My name's Jezzie," she informed him. _'I think I blew it...' _she thought, inwardly crying. Kyouya smiled again.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. Nice meeting you, Jezzie-san," and with that, he walked off, holding the paperwork by his side. _'Ohmygosh, that guy was totally awesome...' _Jezzie thought, staring at him as he walked away. Jezzie's clothes were attracting strange looks from a lot of people nearby. They looked like girly girls. _'Heh...maybe if I put some fake vampire teeth in, they'll run away screaming...'_

Midori walked along the hallway, looking up at everything in the large school in awe. She had never seen such a big place...Midori walked past a small blonde-haired child, who was munching on some cake on a small plate he was carrying. _'This is a high school!' _Midori thought, watching the content little kid walk past, looking happy. _'Aw...he's so cute...maybe he's lost.'_ Midori tapped the kid on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you lost or something? Not to be rude," Midori said, trying to get him to talk to her. The boy turned around and smiled at her, his eyes shining.

"Nope, but thank you! Would you like some cake? It's really yummy!" he said, thrusting the plate with the half-eaten cake on it into her face. "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you though," Midori said, smiling at him. _'Is he really telling the truth...?' _"So, what's your name? I'm Haara Midori," Midori said, introducing herself.

"Oh, I'm Hunny! Nice to meet you, Mido-chan!" Hunny said, rocking back and forth on his shoes and smiling. "Well, I've got to go now! Buh-bye!" he said, then ran off, a stuffed bunny toy hanging limp in his right hand.

_'Aw...he was so cute!' _Midori thought, continuing to try to find Jezzie. _'No...Jezzie-san. This is Japan, remember your Japanese,' _Midori corrected herself silently. She was here on a scholarship, coming to the school of her penpal, Jezzie-_san. _Jezzie was...well, lazy, and Midori hated missing class, not doing work, getting bad grades, and others. She couldn't see why Jezzie didn't commit herself to getting better grades in school. Suddenly, Jezzie turned a corner with a wild face and ran extremely fast towards Midori with wide eyes.

"Ohmy gosh, ohmygosh, hello!" she said, hugging her.

"Hello to you too," Midori mused, staring at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Ooh, and guess what, guess what! I just saw this _uberly _cute guy! He had black hair with glasses around his stunningly awesome hazel eyes that hung just _perfectly _on his nose, and he talked modestly but he was really awesome!" she said quickly, panting from her long run and brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"Yep, that's great Jezzie-san. Anyway, do you know where this class is?" Midori asked, showing Jezzie her schedule and pointing to one of the lines that showed her math class.

"Oh...erm...it's..." Jezzie said, turning around. "Eh...that way!" Jezzie pointed at a door all the way down the hall, pulling Midori's wrist all the way over there. They stared at the sign above the door.

"Um...Jezzie-san? I'm sorry, but this says, _'The Third Music Room,' _right?" Midori said sighing. "Don't you think that would mean that it's _not _a _Math _class?" Midori added, putting extra emphasis on 'not' and 'Math.' Jezzie stared at the door for a moment. A few more seconds passed.

"...Huh? What were you saying? Ooh, ooh, let's go in!" Jezzie said, pushing the door open and grabbing Midori's wrist again, almost making her lose balance.

For Jezzie it was normal when little rose petals were flying out of nowhere and there was a strange light that only made it seem as if the group of guys in the room were the only ones there. Midori thought it was very illogical and strange.

"Irrashaimase," they all said in unison. A petal landed on Midori's nose and she sneezed. _'What the heck...?' _They walked in. There seemed to be lots of girls about their age (and to both Midori's and Jezzie's annoyance, they were all wearing the poofy yellow dresses) that seemed to be gathered around each guy. Except for one tall one with dark hair, who looked like he wanted to hit you or something. Jezzie saw Kyouya from before, and her eyes grew wide and she tried to hide herself behind Midori. Not that it helped much, since Midori was kind of short. Two red-haired twins came up and welcomed them in a kind of goofy fashion, or at least it seemed to Midori. Jezzie thought they were hot. Go figure.

"Ah, the transfer student," one of the twins said, while the other added almost right after the other one had finished speaking, "...and the rebel." A very tall and thin-looking blonde guy came over, waving his arms dramatically around.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, you mustn't treat our beautiful guests such as you just did," he said, smiling in a dreamy way. Well, it was _supposed _to be a dreamy smile. They didn't tell him though. "My name's Suoh. Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said, starting making dramatic motions with his arms again. Midori put her hand up to her mouth, smirking and trying not to laugh. One American-ish thought ran through her mind, _'The name's Bond. James Bond.' _


	2. Mori said something!

**Man, I love Nekozawa. x) He's so awesome...anyway, here's Chapter Two! **

Chapter 2: Mori...said something!

"Oookay, then. So, what is this place exactly?" Midori said, keeping her hands behind her back while Jezzie walked around the room. She found amusement in pretending to jump towards some of the girls with her hands shaped into claws. They squealed and ran away, and Kyouya suddenly came up to her.

"I don't think you should scare our guests away," he whispered. Jezzie barely fainted, but kept herself in a standing position, very red in the face.

"Eh...um..okay, then..." Jezzie said, staring at him. They waited there. A few moments passed. Jezzie was just gazing at him, not planning to go anytime soon. A few more moments passed.

Kyouya arched an eyebrow and said to her, "Okay, then. Well, I've got more to work to do, sorry." With that, he moved off rather quickly. Jezzie beamed towards Midori and gave her a thumbs up. Midori returned it, trying not to crack up.

The twins suddenly surrounded Midori, leaning in close as if they were inspecting her. "So, what do you think, Hikaru?" one of them asked. "Hm...she looks too much of a I'm-going-to-go-study-every-single-hour-of-the-day-person," the other replied, staring at Midori.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should automatically assume what 'type' of person just by looking at them," Midori said defiantly.

"Ooh, but she _can _have a temper sometimes," the one on the left, which Midori knew to be Kaoru, said.

"Ah, yes, brother. How intelligent of you to notice this small fact," Hikaru said, reaching it towards Kaoru and hugging him. _'What the heck are they doing...?' _Midori thought, watching them along with everyone else. Kaoru looked up at his brother, with eyes that glistened with tears. Midori was the only one that saw Kaoru swiftly and expertly stick an eyedrop with water in it into his pocket.

"Oh, Hikaru. But you are so much smarter," Kaoru said, leaning in closer. _'Are they putting on some type of show...?' _All of the girls in the yellow dresses gasped, and put their hands up to their mouths with wide eyes. One fainted onto the couch. Midori smirked and looked around for Jezzie. Of course she wouldn't buy some stupid act...

Jezzie had joined the girls on the couch, leaning in towards the girls like everyone else, expectantly waiting for what Hikaru and Kaoru were going to do next. Midori sighed, and went over to the guy who looked like he wanted to punch someone.

**OOC: I think I'm going to make fun of Mori now. xD No particular reason, and I'm not a Mori-flamer. I think he's a very...erm...interesting man of few words. xDDD But you're about to hear him say MORE than 10 syllables. -gasp- By the way, this happens BEFORE the episode where Nekozawa gets over his fears and reunites with his little sister. So, he's still not saved. Yay, maybe someone will do it. x)**

"What are they doing over there?" Midori asked him, having to look up at the incredibly tall dark-haired person. He just stared ahead. "Dude? Heloooo?" Midori asked him, jumping up to wave her hand in front of his face. He looked down. "You can speak, right?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm," was all she got out of him. _'What is wrong with these people? Two are putting on a very strange show over there, once refuses to speak, like a caveman or something, one looks like they should go back to Kindergarten, one looks like he cares about money...a lot...and one was a very energetic drama king,' _the irritated midget thought.

"Speak!" Midori said, jumping up into his face. She felt like she was teaching her dog to 'speak!' _'Geez...how troublesome...' _Midori thought, going away.

"That's their brotherly love act. They do it to gain money for this host club, and that's what this is. A host club that provides service to young ladies," a deep voice said behind her. Midori turned around. _'Mr.Doggie can speak!'_

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped slowly leaning closer to each other, and swung their head wildly to the right, where a door had slowly creaked open. The girls sank slowly into their chairs, as if to get away from the hooded figure that stood halway where the door was opened. Tamaki, who had been entertaining some girls, froze and turned his head slowly in fear towards the door.

"Eek!" he cried like a little girl and hid behind the couch. A very manly thing to do when you're scared. Yep, just hide behind the couch. It shows your manly bravery.

"So, I see there are two new people here," the hooded figure said darkly. "You would want to join the _Black Magic _club."

Tamaki sprang out from behind his brave postition behind the couch. "Eheheh...I don't know if they would want to or not but for now I guess we should be going!" Tamaki said in a kind of squeaky and scared voice.

"Um...sure," Midori and Jezzie said together, and went into the dark room. Jezzie turned off the lights when she walked in, and Nekozawa screamed and fell to the floor. Jezzie put the light back out again. She grinned wickedly. Jezzie turned off and on the light over and over again watching him fall over. Midori rolled her eyes, and made Jezzie stop it.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was staring at the door. _'How could they go in there! I have to save them!' _Kyouya reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, because he knew Tamaki was probably about to go bursting in there.

While all of the idiotic drama was going on in the Third Music Room and the Black Magic Club, no one in the school noticed a masked figure sneak into the building, carrying a fully-loaded gun in his left pocket.


	3. Getting to Know Them

**Hello, hello, it's me again. I put off making the third chapter for a very long time. Finally, Jezzie came over to my house (yes, a real person, and her real name isn't Jezzie) and persuaded me to start it. So...here it is. Wait, Jezzie wants to type something.**

**Jezzie: HELLO! Ok Ok...Yeah, my names not Jezzie...Ish my nickname. . ; And the funny thing is, I never knew Elf was making a Ouran Fan fic with me in it 'till maybe...A hour ago. o.o I LOVE IT! Me and her love Ouran, and ish so cool that I get to meet Kyouya! 3 And so hottsome...Yummm...-starts drooling-**

**Oookay...well anyways, let's go ahead and start. ;**

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Them

"Okay, please stop that, Jezzie," Midori said, sighing. She went over and helped Nekozawa up. The hand that she grabbed was shaking madly.

Jezzie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me not to pull something on Mr.Vampire here next time," she said. Hikaru and Kaoru's heads quickly popped out from behind the door.

"We like her," Hikaru said. "Yes, like she has a toy too," Kaoru said. They were both staring intently at Jezzie. Suddenly, they rushed forward, each grabbed one of Jezzie's wrists, and pulled her out of the room with a smirk on their faces. It closed the door, leaving Midori and Nekozawa alone in the dark room. Nekozawa sighed and went over to a desk full of potion vials and papers sticking haphazardly out of the drawers.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a stupid little wimp and that I seem afraid of the light or something," he said in a dark voice.

Midori laughed and went over to him. It wasn't a ha-ha-in-your-face laugh, it was more of a friendly one. "Trust me, I don't think that at all. Jezzie was afraid of the dark, so afraid that she refused to go out at night. And also whenever someone turned out the light, she covered her head and started screaming. But, we eventually got over it, and now she's not that afraid anymore," Midori said, reading the descriptions on the vials full of what looked like potions or something.

Nekozawa looked up at her. _'I bet she thinks I'm creepy though...who doesn't?' _He looked back down, "Thanks then. But I don't think you could overcome my fear that easily. It's like I have a disease...and I can't...I mean it hurts when I get exposed to light. I...hate it."

Meanwhile, Jezzie was getting dragged on the ground, a blank expression on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru were still grabbing her by the wrist, just pulling her, with her arms above her head. The same pocky stick was hanging out of her mouth. Some people thought it was amazing that she could keep it in her mouth like that for so long.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where are you taking here," Kyouya asked them, actually looking up from his clipboard.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked surprised for a moment that Kyouya actually said anything. "Oh, she's our toy," Kaoru said, and Hikaru followed, "While Haruhi's gone on vacation." Jezzie was too busy staring at Kyouya...again.

"Ah...well, just be careful," Kyouya said, looking back down.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow at each other, and then shrugged in unison, dragging their toy over to the other side of the room by the wrists again.

A man, with eyeholes in a dark grey ski mask, snuck expertly and silently down the halls, his gun rising up and down as he walked in his pocket. _'Where is that stupid Kyo, or whatever his name is!' _the man thought anxiously. _'I need to get this over with quick.'_

A red-headed boy with a black shirt and tan cargo pants stopped right in front of the building. He sensed something in his head. He put his hand up, with a black and white beaded bracelet up, dismissing the thought. He started walking away.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in a hallway, releasing Jezzie. She got up, and put her hands down to swipe some dust away from her black pants. While she was busy, Kaoru swooped down swiftly and grabbed her pocky stick by the exposed breaded part. Jezzie looked up with a wild expression. "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" she yelled angrily.

Kaoru gave it to Hikaru, and they jumped back. "You want it, don't you?" Hikaru said, smirking, waving it back and forth in the air. No one had _ever _taken her pocky before. If Midori was there, she would have automatically tried to restrain Jezzie from trying to murder the thief of her beloved pocky. She hissed like a cat.

The red-headed boy, a mile away, stopped, sensing something again. He shook his head, and continued his way down the path.

Jezzie lunged at them, but they dodged it. She looked up from where she was, on the floor, and sighed. "What do I have to do to get my pocky back?" she asked, serious for once.

"Oh, Kaoru, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Hikaru said, looking at Kaoru. They started switching back and forth and taking turns in talking.

"Oh yes, I am."

"What then?"

"A game."

"Exactly."

"What shall the prize be?"

"And what will she have to do?"

"How about..."

"Hm..."

"Hug Kyouya."

Jezzie froze and her jaw dropped open when she heard them.

"Or better yet, make us take a _picture _of her hugging Kyouya."

"Brilliant."

"And the prize will be...?"  
"A picture of Kyouya sleeping, and her pocky back."

Jezzie nearly fainted when she heard, 'a picture of Kyouya sleeping.' She was going to die...

"So...ready, temporary toy?" one of them asked, Jezzie didn't know because they had both talked so much.

"Eh...eh...I guess..." she replied weakly.

"Okay then...and...GO!"

"I'm...really sorry. I've never heard of that before," Midori said to Nekozawa in the dark room, looking up at him. "So, that's why you wear that dark hood? I think it looks awesome, and not like the regular guy uniforms," she said, trying to get him out of a depressing mood.

"Well, thanks, I guess," he said, shrugging. _'She thinks it's awesome...?' _

"Yeah...so...what do you do in the Black Magic club anywa-" Midori asked, but then stopped as he took off his hood, and what was evidently a wig. She stared at him with her mouth open. He looked over and saw her looking at him and blushed, looking away. He turned around a little bit too fast, and tripped over a book. "Are you okay!" she asked, going down to him and trying to help him up.

He paused, but then grabbed her hand and went back up, his shoulder-length blonde hair falling in front of his face. "Yeah...uh...thanks," he said, blushing again, and remembering that he didn't have his hood on. _'Shoot, shoot, shoot...'_

"Has anyone ever seen you without your robe, except me of course?" Midori asked him, tilting her head.

"My family...and...well, no one else," he said, looking up. "Except you."

While they were talking in the Black Magic Club room, Jezzie was dreading what she had to do in the Third Music Room.

"C'mon toy..." Hikaru said impatiently, holding the camera in his hands. Jezzie glared at him when she slowly opened the door. Of course, rose petals flew past her when she walked in, but she ignored them. 'Oh...no...' Jezzie thought in her mind, seeing that Kyouya was in front of three girls. He looked like he was smiling, making Jezzie jealous of the girls. She closed her eyes and tried to bring in some courage.

"...Jezzie-San?" Tamaki said behind her, seeing she was holding her breath, and red in the face.

She slowly turned around and smiled a fake smile at the blonde, overdramatic boy, "...Hi."

Jezzie was about to give up and walk back out when the twins grinned and showed her, her pocky stick.

"Ok. I'm doing this very quickly..." She said to herself, turning back around and going over to Kyouya.

"...K-Kyouya-San?" She asked slowly, suddenly forgetting what she was supposed to go. The three girls shot her dirty looks when Kyouya turned around to look at her.

"Oh, hello. What do you need?" He asked slowly, looking at his files again.

Jezzie sighed and bit her lip, looking back over to the twins. She knew what they were thinking, '...We've got your pocky, now you do the favor of letting us laugh at you.' She thought, thinking of what they would say to her.

Kyouya arched an eyebrow at her and sighed, "Well, if you have nothing to say..." He started to say, turning around, but Jezzie instantly put her hand out and grabbed Kyouya by the arm and turned him around.

Without another word, Jezzie hugged him. Tightly. Even with her eyes closed, she could see people standing up, and a flash from the camera.

Kyouya raised a eyebrow once again, and went pink in the cheeks. And with just that, Hikaru and Kaoru both gasped, but they didn't laugh.

Almost _no one_ in the Host Club had seen Kyouya blush. Jezzie suddenly let go and looked down, her face boiling red. She thought about what she just did, and...well...fell backwards and fainted.

Tamaki hadn't even seen them hug, he was busy pushing an ear up to the door of the Black Magic Club, trying to eavesdrop on what Midori and Nekozawa were speaking about.

"Anyway, I think I have science with you, Kyouya, and Jezzie next," she said, smiling and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Nekozawa called out, running back and retrieving his robe and wig, and putting them on. Midori waited for him, watching. _'It's a shame he has to hide under those robes all day...'_

"Okay, ready," he said, and walked back with her towards the door. He put his hand up on the handle, and then paused. "Thank you."


	4. Poison

**And so, the fourth chapter comes! Er...can't really think of anything to say here, except...just keep reading, I guess. I don't know, so stop bugging me with your useless reviews! xDD Yes, that means _you _in particular. xD Joking...I love reviews, so if you have the time, go click that little "Go" button right next to the selection box, type in some random words, and I'll be happy. Okay? Okay... x)**

**Discalimer: The characters of Ouran High School Host Club do NOT belong to me, although Midori and Jezzie in a way do belong to me and my friend. **

Chapter 4: Poison

"Jezzie...Jezzie...Jezzie..." voices swirled around in Jezzie's head, echoing. _'Where am I...? Did I just hug Kyouya-kun...? Or was that a dream? I...don't..' _she thought slowly, still half-asleep.

A clearer voice said, "Jezzie-san, wake up." Obviously, it was Kyouya's voice. They were in their science lab room, looking into their microscopes and trying to complete their assignment off a sheet of paper. Jezzie sat up, staring blank ahead, her eyes half-closed. "You better start on your assignment already. Wouldn't want to have to do it tonight," Midori said, who was sitting across the room from her. Apparently, they had just taken Jezzie over to the class and let her sleep in her desk after she fainted. The lights were dimmed a little, because their sensei obviously knew about Nekozawa's condition.

She groaned, smashed her face back onto the cold soothing surface of her desk, and swiped her hand in the air as if to say, "Leave me alone, I'm tired, you baka."

Midori sighed. "You better start already...wake up...come on, you don't want to have homework..." Midori said, each time nudging Jezzie to wake up. Midori smirked. "You're paired with Kyouya-san, and I'm with Nekozawa-kun."

Jezzie shot up in her chair, her spine straight and a look of joy on her face. She slowly, and I mean _slowly, _turned her head towards towards Kyouya, who was sitting next to her. Her mouth was in a grin. She stayed that way for a minute, thinking of how they were _obviously _put together because _they _were _meant _to be together. Kyouya got uncomfortable, and looked back down at the paper instructing them on what to do. Meanwhile, Midori and Nekozawa were about one-fourth finished with their concoction. They were making quick progress because of Nekozawa's experience in the Black Magic Club, where they experimented on a daily basis, and Midori, who studied way too much for her own good on any subject she could. Jezzie had to keep from bursting out in laughter. Nekozawa snuck a look at Midori when she wasn't looking and blushed (although you couldn't see it under his robe) and then Midori would cast a look at Nekozawa but then quickly start reading and interpreting the instructions on the paper again.

_'Geez, why don't they just tell that they like each other, and then they'll be all happy. It isn't that hard to tell a person you like them, righ-' _Jezzie thought, and her gaze focused on Kyouya. She stared at him, her eyes wide. Kyouya was starting to get a little irritated that she wouldn't help him with the assignment, but then again, somewhere down in his gut he squirmed.

_' Why was she just...looking at me?_

_Wow, she has pretty hair. _

_What the...? Where did that come from?_

_Your conscience._

_I have a..? You know what, nevermind. I don't like her._

_You know you doooooo..._

_I don't. No merits._

_Ah, you can think that as much as you want. You need a girl. you're pathetic. Ha.'_

Kyouya, trying to close out his newfound conscience, focused on the paper in front of him thinking repeatedly, _'No merits, no merits, no merits, no merits...' _

The man with the gun turned a hallway. A girl with long curly black hair was walking down the hall with her books in her arms, and her heels tapping on the tiled floor. She saw him, and seeing his black mask, and the gun, she turned around and tried to run. Before she could scream or anything, he was behind her, with his hand on her mouth. She tried to say, "Help me, somebody!" but it came out muffled and indistinct. "You want to live? You shut up and get in this room," the man said in a gruff voice, jerking her violently and throwing her into a room. He found a table with a vase, and a potted fern nearby. He used those to bar the door shut, and moved on.

"Hey, where is the sensei anyway?" Jezzie asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Ah. She left to go to the Teacher's Lounge. She said when she gets back, the work better be finished," Kyouya replied calmy, putting his eye into the microscope. Jezzie shrugged and slumped down in her chair. Kyouya was already doing the work. Maybe she would get a good grade. Not that she cared.

Indistinctly, Midori heard footsteps coming down the hall. She had good hearing, while Jezzie had the good eyesight and good smell. So they made a good team, you would guess. Her head perked up, and she turned to Nekozawa. "Someone's coming."

"Hm. Maybe our sensei has come back," and with that, he got up and peered out the window. He froze in fear. A black-masked figure, and he could see that he was carrying a gun in his hand, was creeping down the hall.

Nekozawa drew back quickly from the door, his robes swishing. He whispered to everyone in the calmest voice he could muster, "Everyone, there's a person with a gun out there, we need to hide against the wall that the door is on."

No one was prepared for this, so they froze and tried to take in what Nekozawa had said. Midori, Kyouya, Nekozawa, and Jezzie all went over quickly and lined up, one by one, on the wall beside the door. The most unlikely place they would see them.

_'Oh no,' _Jezzie mentally slapped herself on the head. Her coffee was still on her desk. _'No one would believe that someone would just abandon their coffee like that. I'm so stupid,' _she thought, inwardly cursing herself.

In the hurried movement when they had moved over to the wall, Midori had locked the door. Not that this would help if he decided to pick at it, or shoot the through the window. But if he thought that no one was in the room, there would be no sense in trying to get in.

The man looked to his right. There was a room, with it labeled, "Room 53" on it. This was supposed to be where that Kyouya kid was, or whatever. He needed to capture him as a hostage, and do whatever's possible to achieve that.

Kyouya froze there as still as he could. His hand twitched. _'A...gun?' _he thought, terrified. Although he tried to appear as though he had nothing to fear, guns were an exception. He hated the small 'click' you could barely hear before it shot out that horribly small bullet at 100 mph, rocketing through whatever came in it's way. He just hated it.

Jezzie noticed Kyouya's looking like he wanted to run away or something. "It's okay, we'll give him what he wants if he comes in, plus Midori locked the door," Jezzie whispered so quietly that Kyouya could barely hear her words. Kyouya nodded, but he was still scared.

The doorknob rattled. Everyone's eyes were wide. _Yes, _even Nekozawa, even though his hood and wig hid it. BAM! The whole door rattled. Everyone had jumped when he had tried to ram it down with his side. BAM! BAM! And then, finally, the door slung open, the hinges on the left side broken. He went in, and saw them pressed against the wall. "Get off that wall, go in the center of the room, and don't say anything!" he yelled, and they obeyed, eyeing the gun wearily.

Midori's mind was racing, trying to think of who they wanted, why they were here, who had sent them, and how they could get out. Jezzie was biting her lower lip, following everyone else. Kyouya was still looking at the gun in the man's hand. He was also desperately hoping that no one would get injured...or worse.

"Which one of you brats is called Kyouya?" the man yelled gruffly.

Jezzie inhaled sharply. What did they want with Kyouya?

"And what would you want with whoever 'Kyouya' is, if you don't mind me asking?" Midori asked, staring at the man with a straight face. _'Please don't look at Kyouya, Jezzie...' _she thought desperately.

"That's none of your business, little girl. This stinkin' Kyouya kid is supposed to be in here right now, I've got his schedule," he said, holding up a piece of slightly crumpled paper in his hand. He grinned. "Do I have to force it out of ya?"

Kyouya hadn't heard what the man was saying, he was still staring at the gun in fear, imagining it piercing through his skin if he made one sudden move...anything could make him pull the trigger and...

The man glanced down at the paper, and took a step back. His back pulled the switch down, making the lights go off. Jezzie shrieked and fell to her knees with her hands on her head. She had started seeing the same things that she had when she was afraid of the dark. Midori heard Jezzie and realized that they hadn't fully gotten over her fear. The man, not knowing why the girl screamed, shot his gun in a random place. Kyouya eyes widened when he heard the sound and he yelled out. Midori thought he had been hit, but then heard Nekozawa groan right beside her. She crouched down, feeling for him in the dark. Her hand came across something warm and sticky on his arm...blood. She gasped. Kyouya was shaking all over, afraid and not knowing if he had been shot or not. The man turned around wildly in the dark, feeling around the wall for a light switch. _'Man, if that Kyouya person got killed if he's in here, then I'm in trouble...' _he thought, still moving his hands around the wall. He found the small shape of a light switch, and flipped it up. He turned around. The dark kid with the robes was on the ground. Apparently, he had been hit in the arm, and it was a bloody mess. The tall kid with the glasses was standing there, looking terrified and staring into space. The girl with the red hair was clutching at her sides, screaming every once in a while, her eyes closed. Midori was the only one who was actually aware of what was going around her. She was on the floor at Nekozawa's side, examining it. She looked up at the man, and met his eyes.

"You..." she said angrily through her teeth.

"Me. Hey, is that kid 'Kyouya?" he said, staring back with cold eyes.

"No, he's not. That doesn't give you any right to shoot either one," Midori said quickly, her voice had risen.

"Whatever. Tell me which one's Kyouya," the man said, pointing his gun at Nekozawa, "or I'll actually aim at a fatal spot on the dark kid." Midori froze, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, what if Kyouya isn't in here? And you're just wasting your time? Our sensei will come back, you'll be found out, and not find Kyouya. Even if you escape somehow, your mission will still not be complete," Midori said, trying to stall time. If she could keep him here just long enough...

"You idiot. We have way more people to get to him, even if I get caught," he sneered back.

Midori inwardly smirked. Maybe she _could _stall enough. "So, are you going to kill us?" she asked, acting as if she didn't really care what he did.

"Sure, since you insisted," he said, grinning, and moving the gun up to her face.

"Okay, if you say so."

"What?" the man asked, dumbfounded. She didn't care?

"Go ahead."

The man hesitated. _'Why isn't she afraid?'_

"Of course, it'll probably cause trouble if you kill anyone. Your organization or whatever would probably have to relocate, and try to avoid the authorities," Midori said, tilting her head.

Meanwhile, Jezzie was curled up in a ball, her eyes closed shut tightly. Faces...big green faces that were melting...laughing maniacally at her...clowns with razor sharp teeth...blood...the walls closing in...she knew she was going to die...and there was nothing she could do about it...

"Jezzie-san," Kyouya said, looking at her face. "Get up."

Jezzie heard his voice very faintly, and in her mind she reached around, trying to grab on to his words. Make her get out of her own mind...

She snapped out of it and stood up.

The man was still staring stupidly at Midori, thinking about what she had said. "You just don't want to get killed, you wimp."

"Pffft. _Try _me," she said, smirking. Midori had already looked at Nekozawa's injury. It wasn't that serious, but he would need to get a cast for it soon.

Footsteps and loud voices could be heard from down the hall. They were getting closer, and their yelling could be heard now...

The man straightened his back and looked wildly through the window, and then back at Midori. "You made me keep talking, you, you..." he hissed at her. The people who were coming could be heard now. "Shoot!" the man hissed again. He grabbed a jar filled with a purple silky liquid, opened the lid, and threw it at them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion...the purple poison going through the air...it splashing over Jezzie's wide-open eyes, spreading across the surface of her eyeballs...a fair amount of it going straight down Midori's throat...the man violently jerking the door open and running down the hall...

"Are you guys alright!" a young voice asked from the doorway. It was Hunny, and he looked like he was about to cry.

_Flashback:_

_"Ah!" the girl with the black hair squealed, as she was thrown into the room. She got up, her hands shaking. She looked around, and saw one of her favorite members of the Host Club, Hunny, sitting at the table eating cake happily. His purple Bunny was lying on the table. _

_"Please...Hunny-san, help!" she said, running over to him._

_"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, jumping up from the table._

_"There's a man with a gun out there! He's going down the hall, and someone might get hurt...and..." she trailed off, tears starting to flow down her face. _

_Without a word, Hunny ran over to the door, kicked it open, and starting running down the hall. Unfortunately, he ran in the wrong direction, so it took him twice as long to get to the room._

_End Flashback_

"Nekozawa-san got shot in the arm, and a poison has gotten into Midori-san and Jezzie-san. We have to go to the nurse," Kyouya said quickly.

Jezzie started swaying. Her eyes slid in and out of focus, first one side of the room was black, and then the other, and then everything just went totally white. She couldn't see anything, and her head was hurting immensely. She fell, but Kyouya caught her and picked her up. "I'll take Jezzie. Can you go on your own, Midori-san?" Kyouya asked her.

"Yes, yes," Midori said. She wished she would feel as sure as she sounded.

"Okay. Nekozawa-san, can you go by yourself?" Hunny asked, turning around and facing Nekozawa.

"Yes, I can, it's just my arm," he replied, going over and running out the door. Midori, and then Kyouya with Jezzie, followed.

They ran down the hall as fast as they could. Midori was slowing down a little, and her head had started to throb. She didn't want to slow the others down, so she made herself go even faster. Suddenly, a pain shot all the way down her spine. She fell down, and threw up on the floor. Nekozawa stopped running, and turned around, looking at Midori. _'I...can't...move,' _she thought, trying to move on of her arms. Nekozawa hurriedly picked her up and started running again.

"Are you okay!" he asked, looking down at her while he was running. Midori nodded, then shook her head from side to side, and then groaned.

"I don't...know," she said, the pain keeping her from talking correctly.

"There's the nurses's office!" Hunny said, running towards it at the end of the hall.

Both Nekozawa and Kyouya both thought at the same time, Kyouya looking at Jezzie and Nekozawa looking at Midori, '_Please be all right.'_


End file.
